1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger, and more particularly, to a heat exchanger capable of enhancing a heat exchange function by preventing a bending portion of a refrigerant pipe from being distorted at the time of bending the refrigerant pipe.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, a heat exchanger is a device for heat exchanging by contacting two different fluids directly or indirectly, and it is mainly used in a heater, a cooler, an evaporator, a condenser, and etc.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a fin and tube type heat exchanger mainly used at a refrigerating apparatus in accordance with the conventional art.
The conventional heat exchanger comprises a refrigerant pipe 102 for passing a refrigerant and performing a heat exchange, a plurality of cooling fins 104 mounted at the refrigerant pipe 102 with a certain interval for expanding a contact area of air which passes through the refrigerant pipe 102 in order to enhance a heat transmitting performance, and a supporting holder 106 mounted at both sides of the refrigerant pipe 102 for supporting the refrigerant pipe 102.
As shown in FIG. 2, the refrigerant pipe 102 is composed of a tube portion 110 of which a cross-section is a circular shape, and a bending portion 112 that the tube portion 110 is bent as a U shape.
As shown in FIG. 3, the tube portion 110 is formed as a circular pipe of which a cross section is a circular shape. Also, as shown in FIG. 4, the bending portion 112 is distorted along a direction that the refrigerant pipe is bent since the tube portion 110 is a circular pipe, so that a sectional area of the bending portion 112 drastically becomes narrow.
Like this, in the conventional heat exchanger, the bending portion 112 of the refrigerant pipe is distorted at the time of bending the refrigerant pipe 102, thereby preventing a flow of a refrigerant which passes through the bending portion 112 and thus degrading heat transmitting efficiency.
Especially, the faster a production speed is, the more the distortion of the bending portion 112 of the refrigerant pipe 102 is, thereby lowering a productivity.
In case that the conventional heat exchanger is applied to a refrigerating apparatus, a flow of a refrigerant which passes through a refrigerant pipe is not smooth thus to lower heat transmitting performance and degrade a cooling performance of the refrigerating apparatus.